Sensorium
by Odisea
Summary: Todos tienen sentimientos, absolutamente todos, aunque unos salten de alegría, otros lloren tristemente o decidan ocultarlos en lo más profundo de su ser. 10 drabbles de temática, longitud y personajes variados inspirados en canciones. No songfics.
1. Only you

_**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje que aparece aquí me pertenece. Ni soy rubia, ni soy madurita, ni soy más rica que la Reina de Inglaterra._

Aquí vengo con una serie de drabbles, 10 en total, que hice por un meme musical. Cada drabble fue inspirado por una canción, tiene una longitud determinada y personajes o parejas diferentes. Ya que todos los drabbles están hechos, no tardaré mucho en publicar =) Yyy como cada drabble ha sido inspirado por una canción, os diré la que es por si queréis ponerla mientras lo leéis, que la música hace mucho ^^

**Personajes:** Nymphadora Tonks / Remus Lupin

**Canción: **_Only You_ - The Platters

**Palabras:** 138

* * *

**ONLY YOU**

No le gusta su nombre. Muy de vieja. Mejor que la llamen Tonks, sí. La hace parecer más joven, ¿verdad? Eso cree ella también. Aunque a veces desearía ser tan vieja como su nombre de pila la hace parecer. Treinta años. Quizás cuarenta. ¿Cuántos serían suficientes? Y a veces, muchas veces, desearía que Remus la viera como la adulta que es y que dejara de decidir por ella. ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta? No, tampoco ella tiene respuesta. Porque él es tan testarudo… que sólo se fija en la oscuridad. Y no se da cuenta de que, para ella, él es la luz que le da sentido a todo. ¿Qué más dará lo demás? A la próxima, se dice, ella también cambiará su aspecto. Será algo horriblemente feo, y lo hará un juego. Porque lo quiere solo a él.

* * *

**Notas de Odisea:** ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Lo habéis odiado? Decídme todo lo que queráis en un bonito review de esos que te alegran el alma y te dan ganas de escribir ;) ¡Nos leemos en los reviews!


	2. I'm gonna be

_**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje que aparece aquí me pertenece. Ni soy rubia, ni soy madurita, ni soy más rica que la Reina de Inglaterra._

Y sigo con el segundo drabble, esta vez de un triángulo amoroso =) ¡Ah! Se me había olvidado comentar que el título del fic, Sensorium, se debe a la canción del mismo nombre de Epica, uno de mis grupos favoritos =)

**Personajes:** Sirius/Lily/James

**Canción: **_I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)_ - The Proclaimers

**Palabras:** 158

* * *

**I'M GONNA BE (500 MILES)**

Sirius Black siempre hace lo mismo al despertar, como si se tratase de un rito: primero, desperezarse cinco minutos; segundo, ir al baño a hacer todo lo que tenga que hacer (_incluyendo las veces que tiene que hacer cosas que le llevan más de cinco minutos… y en las que no tiene que estar sentado en la taza del retrete, precisamente_); tercero, reír con los amigos y bromear, como si fuera lo único que de verdad lo llenara por las mañanas. Y así es… casi. Porque cuando baja al comedor viene el cuarto paso de su ritual: ve a Lily y siente su corazón retumbar en su pecho, como si estuviera completamente loco. Y, después, el quinto. Animar a James y darle ánimos, por mucho que le cueste, para que siga intentándolo. Porque igual Lily es la chica con el pelo más rojo y los ojos más verdes que haya visto nunca, pero James… James es su hermano.

* * *

**Notas de Odisea:** No olvidéis dejar un comentario, porque ¡**Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz**! Y me encantaría saber vuestra opinión =) Espero que os haya gustado. Un beso muy grande.


	3. L'arrivée à l'école

_**Disclaimer**__: Ningún personaje que aparece aquí me pertenece. Ni soy rubia, ni soy madurita, ni soy más rica que la Reina de Inglaterra._

He aquí el tercer drabble. Más maduro, más siniestro, espero, porque si no, no logré lo que quería. Espero que os guste. Y aconsejo **encarecidamente** que escuchéis la canción mientras leéis, por favor. ¡Si no, no se logra el mismo efecto!

**Personajes:** _Tom Riddle_

**Canción:**_ L'Arrivée à l'école_ – BSO Les Choristes (www. youtube . com / watch?v = ziUiW-tI3Ak , recordad quitar los espacios (: )

**Palabras:** 74

* * *

**L'ARRIVÉE À L'ÉCOLE**

"Ese niño tiene al diablo dentro". Eso es lo que escucha decir, una y otra vez, mientras un hombre demasiado gordo y calvo intenta descolgar al conejo de la viga. Él lo mira sin pestañear, absorto. Porque todo fue demasiado fácil. _Ese niño tiene al diablo dentro_. Y él sonríe cuando lo vuelven a decir las mismas personas que, mientras lo miran con ojos acusadores, intentan calmar a la niña que llora sin cesar.

* * *

**Notas de Odisea:** No olvidéis dejar un comentario, porque ¡**Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz**! Y me encantaría saber vuestra opinión =) Ya sabéis que me hace muy feliz saber lo que pensáis. Espero que os haya gustado. Un beso muy grande.


	4. The Reason

_**Disclaimer**__: Ningún personaje que aparece aquí me pertenece. Ni soy rubia, ni soy madurita, ni soy más rica que la Reina de Inglaterra._

Y el cuarto drabble, que aunque en su época me gustó, ahora no me convence demasiado. No obstante, esta pareja me enamoró y no hay nada sobre ellos, así que me siento orgullosa de ser la pionera ;) Espero que os guste.

**Personajes:** Rita Skeeter/Ludo Bagman

**Canción: **_The Reason_ - Hoobastank

**Palabras:** 215

* * *

**THE REASON**

Siempre había fingido odiarlo, menospreciarlo, despreciarlo. Siempre, cuando tenía que escribir sobre él, ponía cara de resignación, como si fuera algo superior a sus fuerzas. Le gustaba tener el control, y no que él la controlara. Pero en esos momentos había sentido un fuerte golpe en sí misma, notó que se había quedado pálida, y se sintió desfallecer. Sus labios, temblando. Su pluma había dejado de escribir de repente. Todo el mundo se movía con una lentitud increíble, como si se tratara de una de esas escenas de epifanía de una película muggle. Se levantó de su asiento, situado en una de las gradas más altas, y tomó los omniculares. Había mucha gente en el campo de quidditch, y le impedían ver. La caída había sido desde una altura demasiado grande. ¿Y si…? Sin embargo, vio cómo se levantaba del suelo con ayuda de las personas y ponía cara de dolor. Vio cómo saludaba a la gente de las gradas, que había guardado un silencio sepulcral durante esos escasos segundos. Cómo pasaba sus ojos por las personas que allí había, y cómo se detenían… en ella. Los medimagos que estaban con él lo empujaban para que caminase, pero antes de seguirlos, una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa ladeada tan característica de él.

Rita bufó. Ludo nunca cambiaría.

* * *

**Notas de Odisea:** No olvidéis dejar un comentario, porque ¡**Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz**! Y me encantaría saber vuestra opinión =) Espero que os haya gustado. Un beso muy grande.


End file.
